Silent Fun
by NightOwlFangirl
Summary: When Raven is dragged to the nearest neighborhood pool she is not happy what so ever. But what happens when a little girl asked her a question? (If you want to know what the pool looks like go to google maps and type in; Hugh McAuley HOA Swimming Club.)


When Raven is dragged to the nearest neighborhood pool with her friends, she's not happy. But can a little girl with a question change that?

Sign language is in _italics._

I do not own the Teen Titans, sadly. But I do own Rhiannon. Fun fact about me. My name was originally going to be Rhiannon, but my dad didn't believe my mom that it was a middle name. So they compromised and my middle name is Reanne.

Ravens P.O.V.

'Why am I here?' I thought to myself again. I looked over at the others in the pool. They were positioning an inner tube in the water then someone would try to jump in the middle. 'We could of added a pool in the tower,' I thought, 'but no. They wanted to go to a neighborhood pool.' I finished angrily.

"It's so hot out." I said to myself putting my book on the table. "It's too hot to read." I complained.

The pool is fairly neat. There are two pools. The "big pool" as Starfire calls it and the kiddie pool. The bigger pool goes from 3 feet to 4 1/2 feet and has 2 slides. The shorter slide is the faster of the two shooting kids out at rocket speed. The taller one was a twisty slide that stops you before you go into the water. The kiddie pool looked like a Childs dreams. Even though it was only about a foot deep, it had a little platform that had a slide and lots of water spraying everywhere.

I look back to the others to see Star jump on the inner tube but completely flip over. When she resurfaced she just laughed it off.

"Well, at least they're having fun." I mumbled to myself

Star was wearing a tight two piece pink and white bathing suit. Beast Bay was wearing purple swim trunks that didn't match his skin at all. Cyborg didn't have to wear a bathing suit but wore blue trunks anyway. And Robin wore red trunks with his yellow R symbol in the bottom right corner and traded in his mask for sunglasses.

'He better take me to the book store,' I thought as I glared at him. 'Thats the only reason why I'm here.'

I was too busy thinking that I didn't see the little girl walk up to me until she touched my arm.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her a bit to harshly

 _Are you Raven?_

It took me a few seconds to realize what she was doing. She was talking to me in sign language. She can't hear and or talk.

 _Yes,_ I replied.

 _Will you play with me?_ She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I had to admit, she was adorable. She had big brown eyes, messy light brown hair, and a very colorful bathing suit.

 _Sure,_ I said with a small smile. The next thing I know, she took my hand and started dragging me to the kiddie pool.

'He better keep his promise.' I thought looking back at Robin.

"Oh, wait!" I stopped and tapped the girl on her shoulder.

 _Whats your name?_ I asked her.

 _Rhiannon_ ( Re-Ane-en) She replied smiling. _now lets play!_ She added dragging me into the freezing water.

Robins P.O.V.

'It sure was a fight to get her here,' I thought looking over to see Raven trying to read her book. 'I hope she forgets that I will take her to the book store.' She was currently wearing a two piece bathing suit. But unlike Star, it fit her nicely.

The others were too busy jumping in the pool that they didn't see the little girl walk up to Raven. Why was she making these weird hand gestures? Oh my gosh! She's deef or mute! I don't know what she is saying. But it looks like Raven does. The next thing I see is the little girl leading Raven to the kiddie pool.

'Well,' I thought, 'I guess I'm taking her to the book store after all.'

"Yo Rob!" Cyborg shouted distracting me from my thoughts. "Your turn!" He said positioning the inner tube.

Ravens P.O.V.

'This water is freezing! How do kids play in this?!' I thought as I sat in the water. I look over at Rhiannon to see her splashing to her hearts content. 'Well, at least she's having fun. Thats all that maters. Then she started walking over to me with this sneaky smile.

 _Fallow me,_ She signed and walked a few feet away. I walked over to her and stood beside her as she told me too. The next thing I know, she moves out of the way. Before I get the chance to walk to her, a huge bucket of water dumps on my head. I look to see Rhiannon sitting in the pool laughing. All I could do was smile and shake my head. After she was done laughing, she took my hand and started leading me up the stairs to the slide.

 _Copy me,_ She signed. She then got on her knees and went down the slide with a splash. _Your turn!_ She told me. So I got down on my knees and slid down the slide like she asked. The slash that was made was big enough to knock her down so that her feet were in the air. She sat up giggling.

 _Are you okay?_ I asked her concerned.

 _I like the big splashes,_ She replied. _Lets go again! And just like that she run back up to the slide._

Rhiannon P.O.V.

I like playing with Raven. She can talk to me. Not many people know how, so they ignore me. But not Raven! She makes big splashes too! She's also very pretty.

After we went down the slide for like the bazilyionth time, I splashed her. She splashed me back! We were splashing each other for a few minutes when someone came up behind her. He put a hand on his lips smiling telling me to be quiet. I copied what he did and giggled. Raven started talking to me but I didn't get to see what she said because the man behind her touched her sides making her scream and turn around. The man started laughing at her when she started splashing her. When she turned around her face was all red.

 _Who is that?_ I asked her.

 _Thats Robin._

No ones P.O.V.

Rhiannon couldn't believe it. She was standing in front of two Teen Titans! In her neighborhood pool! So she did what most kids do when they meet someone they like. She hugged them.

Robin imminently hugged her back bringing Raven in too. Raven tensed up but eventually gave in and started hugging back.

Rhiannon then broke the hug, signed some more, and went under the slide.

"What did she say?" Robin asked a still blushing Raven.

"She said that she wants to play Turtles." Raven answered.

"Well, you herd the master." Robin started grabbing Ravens hand and pulling her under the slide. "Lets play Turtles!"

Three hours later, with many bruises. The two titans were exhausted. Rhiannon's mother came and toothier sleeping daughter from the two Titans.

"Thank you so much for playing with her. I hope that she wasn't a problem." Her mother said to the Titans.

"She was no problem at all." Raven assured the mother.

"Thank you for keeping our city safe. I hope we get to see you again." And with that, they left.

 **A Few Hours Later At The Tower**

"Hey dudes!" Beast Boy whisperer yelled. "Look at this!"

There on the table was a sleeping Raven and Robin. There was a blue blanket around the birds. There was also an envelope on the table that had pictures, a note, and a pool key. There were two of each picture. One for Raven and one for Robin. The pictures were about what happened that day at the pool. The note said;

Deer Dear Raven and Robin,

Thank you for playing wif with me. I had fon. I liked how you knew how to talk to me Raven. I hope I get to play with you soon.

-Love Rhiannon

Cyborg took advantage of the moment and took a picture of the two sleeping birds. And boy were they going to be bruised.

-Thank you so much for reading my first Fanfiction! This story takes place in my neighborhood pool. Ill try to add a link in. This story was sort of based on when I saw a kid that I babysat at the pool and played with her. KIDDIE POOLS ARE LETHAL! I REPEAT, LETHAL!


End file.
